Leaving Behind
by Freakyleaf
Summary: A very brief drabble I did to get my Star Ocean muse rolling again. Implied AlbelxFayt.


"Would you leave me behind?"

The question pierced through Albel's veil of sleep, rousing him for the fifth time that night. Every time he thought that the maggot in the bed next to him had finally stopped talking, he'd ask another god forsaken question. A completely and utterly pointless one, like the one that'd just been asked. "What?" Albel snarled, showing more aggression than what he felt to get his annoyance across loud and clear.

Fayt either didn't catch the hint, or didn't care. "Would you leave me behind, I said," he repeated. "If we were even in danger... if we ever had to run... if I slowed you down, would you just leave me?"

"Why the hell are you asking me all this?" was Albel's immediate answer. Amongst several other questions, he'd already had to explain to Fayt what he considered a 'dangerous situation,' and how far he would be willing to go to save himself if needed. It had all stemmed from a movie that the boy had watched; something about the dead rising and a group of ill-fated people trying to survive the disaster. So really, there was no need for Albel to ask what was making Fayt think so much. But he really didn't feel like giving the question any thought.

"I just want to know!" Fayt insisted. There was a rustling of sheets and blankets, and for the fifth time that night, Fayt's bedside lamp clicked on, shooting dim rays of light into Albel's half-open eyes. "Come on. Would you?"

Albel rolled over onto his stomach and pulled his pillow over his head with a grunt. This seemed to be effective for all of a moment before a sudden sting of a feather pillow against his back made him sit partway up again. "What the fuck do you want?!"

"Answer the question!"

"No!"

"No, what?" Fayt questioned. "No, you're not answering the question, or no, you wouldn't leave me?" Was there a hint of hopefulness in the young swordsman's voice?

The other man was silent for a moment, as if thinking it over. Then, sternly: "Shut up." And back down on the bed Albel went, trying again to fall asleep before Fayt could open his mouth again.

Fayt simply would not take this for an answer, and showed this by swiftly beating Albel with the pillow again. "Just give me a yes or no answer, and I'll leave you alone, Albel!"

It took a few more beatings before Albel finally gave in. "No, okay?! No. NO. Are you happy now?!"

"You wouldn't leave me behind?" asked Fayt, his voice reverent, soft. "Really?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, maggot."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I thought you said you'd leave me alone." Albel was now on his side, facing Fayt. He knew his looks of contempt would do nothing to deter the boy, but that didn't stop him from scowling anyway.

"I will after you tell me why not."

The wicked swordsman heaved a long, frustrated sigh. "Because if I left you behind, you'd bitch and moan about it to me after you caught up later."

"Albel..."

"...Because then you'd owe me a favor."

"But what if I didn't catch up?! Albel, you're not being serious! I mean if leaving me behind meant that I'd get caught or killed or something. If you wouldn't leave me to that fate, then... why not?"

"Because you'd make a good human shield."

"Al-BEL!" That was Fayt's scolding tone; the wicked swordsman knew it well. It stopped him from belting out another nonsense response.

There was no point in arguing anymore. He would simply have to answer this one, as well. Then, maybe... just maybe, he could get some sleep. Albel paused to give it some actual thought. "Because you can't go on forever only relying on yourself. If you just disregard the worth of the people around you, you'll be shit out of luck when you can't do anything more for yourself."

Fayt was silent for a long time, thinking about how strange an answer that was, coming from Albel. He had always seemed as if he didn't realize anyone else in the world had worth at all. "...You think I have worth?" he asked, when it dawned on him that the other man could very well be implying such a thing.

"Maybe," Albel responded, his tone oddly calm. He had been so angry earlier.

The blue-haired boy was pleased and embarrassed by the answer in spite of its vagueness. It was as close to a compliment as he could ever hope to receive from Albel. "That's... That really means a lot to me. Thanks, Albel."

"Whatever." Albel rolled back over, bunching up his pillow and plopping his head down on it again. Another matter dealt with - NOW could he catch his z's?

"...I'd never leave you behind either, Albel."

Apparently not. "Tch."

Fayt smiled at Albel's answer (or lack thereof). He knew he'd get no more than that from the older man, and decided not to press him for more. In fact, he was beginning to feel a bit tired, finally. Perhaps all the communication and assurance had put his mind at rest. Reaching over, he switched the lamp off and lay down on his back, shuffled under the covers until he was comfortable, then shut his eyes and went to sleep.

In silence, Albel waited, listening and waiting for Fayt's breathing to become soft and regular. When he caught the sound of sleep, he closed his eyes as well. "...That's good to know." 


End file.
